Golden Sunsets
by BoY CrAzZe 143
Summary: InuKag. It's Kagome's last visit to Feudal Japan, but has yet to admit her feelings to him and vice-versa. How far will Inuyasha go to change her mind?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this fic except for the plot  
  
Warning: BEWARE OF FLUFF! THAT PINK FUZZY FLUFF THAT HAUNTS THIS FIC!!! You have been warned...nervous look around  
  
Golden Sunsets  
  
Eighteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the peaceful waves rippling the ocean and the soft hues of the golden sunset. A beautiful woman innocently watching the glowing sunset with a harmonious smile lighting up her face was truly a vision of beauty as she thought about a certain silver-haired hanyou...  
  
The past three years had done wonders to her whole being having changed her physically, spiritually, and emotionally. Though, she has yet to realize what the hands of time has done to her, having matured from a naïve giggly teenager to a mature, capable, confident woman who has been the eye of many men, both human, demon and in between.  
  
But some things never change. She was still in her never-ending quest gathering the Shikon no Tama shards; although she had attained much more than a journey to complete the jewel, but also a journey in which she discovered truths about herself, and precious times she shared with her loyal companions.  
  
Flashback: Kagome's 18th birthday   
  
An elderly woman with miko robes and grey-tinted hair stepped out of the weathered hut holding a small brown box.  
  
"My child," she began "It is time. I look in thy eyes and see a pure and loving soul, and have no doubt that you deserve this token of our gratitude. Eighteen years has done you well, and I am proud to present you a cherished emblem that this village has kept for years." Kaede handed her the box.  
  
"Oh Kaede" Kagome's eyes softened as she took out a beautiful silver chain with a glistening scarlet pendant.  
  
The elder stepped behind her and clasped the chain around her fragile neck. She then whispered sacred Japanese chant "...may this sacred pendant bring you good fortune and courage along the remaining of your quest."  
  
She then looked Kagome square in the eye. "Keep this safe, and it will keep you safe. This is a rare stone that has been passed on to every powerful miko that has ever lived, including the legendary Lady Midoriko. You can say that it possesses a part of them in which keeps the wearer unharmed. Treat it well."  
  
The others watched in awe as the stone glowed as though approving of its new owner.  
  
end flashback  
  
The raven-haired beauty fingered the ruby pendant and smiled at the fond memory. She raised her head to look the golden tint blending amongst the clouds.  
  
'It reminds me of his eyes' she thought blissfully as the sun kissed the horizon of the everlasting sea. In her delicate hands held a single mildew as a light breeze blew the seeds away, watching as the soft cotton puffs danced along the air.  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as she remembered what she has to tell Inuyasha.  
  
'I have to tell him.' She thought feeling the soft breeze caressing along her porcelain skin and luscious ebony hair.  
  
Oblivious to her knowing was the very same hanyou with silver hair and golden orbs watching her striking form with loving eyes hidden behind the autumn leaves. He has repeatedly come back day after day just to look at her like this, secretly admiring her from afar.  
  
As a hanyou, he has been through quite a lot of painful experiences in his past. Being born an outcast, he was immediately shunned away by society; therefore going through a terribly lonely childhood no human, demon, nor hanyou deserved. He was torn apart from the only people who loved him when his parents were murdered, which in his opinion, was also his fault.  
  
Growing up an orphan, he has never been loved or have experienced acceptance in any way. He was desperate enough to wish on the sacred Shikon No Tama, but fell in love instead with its protector, thepriestess Kikyou. And learning more about the miko's lonely past made a bond of connection to their relationship.  
  
Having experienced this feeling for the first time since his mother passed away, he mistook the feeling of acceptance as feelings of love.  
  
Unfortunately, fate disapproved of where their feelings were going and decided to step in. Due to Naraku's deception and cruel ways, the miko and hanyou was once again hurled into betrayal, hurt, anger, and chaos. Turning them completely against each other was pinful, but fate worked that way. It just simply wasn't meant to be.  
  
The arrow that bound Inuyasha to the Sacred tree was meant to last for eternity, but once again, fate interviened and lead to Kagome breaking the spell.  
  
At first, the hanyou felt hatred and mistrust towards the unsuspecting girl, even more so when he discovered she was the reincarnation of his first love.  
  
But as his journey in finding the shards continued, he finally realized and accepted the fact that even though his first love and Kagome share the same soul, that they are totally different people.  
  
He has learned more and more things in Kagome's presence and unknowingly began to trust and love again.  
  
'She's breathtaking' he thought as he took in Kagome's image in which the golden-tinted light hit her figure accenting her features just right, with a smile that melts his heart every single time he looked at her.  
  
'It's the smile' he remembered 'it's that smile that made me realize that I had fallen in love with her. That same smile she gave me the day she turned eighteen when I gave her a simple flower.'  
  
Flashback: Nighttime in Feudal Japan, Kagome's birthday   
  
The golden-orbed hanyou was sitting on his usual spot on the aged God tree when a calm male voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Lady Sango has informed me that Miss Kagome was somewhat disappointed you didn't do anything for her." his deep violet eyes glinted disappointedly under the moonlight.  
  
"Feh," came the hanyou's usual response "like I would do anything for that wrench. She's such a spoiled brat." The hanyou's amber eyes scanned her sleeping form from his position on the tree.  
  
The monk sadly sighed and turned his back on Inuyasha making his way into the hut. "You know as much as I do that she wasn't looking for anything special. A simple acknowlegement that you remembered her special day would have meant the world to her." He whispered knowing the hanyou's sensitive ears caught on every word.  
  
Miroku stepped disapeard into the hut leaving a guilty hanyou.  
  
A few seconds of silence gnawed at Inuyasha's conscience. 'Stupid bitch making me feel this way' he glared at her slumbering figure.  
  
Not being able to fight back anymore, he hopped out from the tree and disappeared into the woods.  
  
stop flashback  
  
Inuyasha grinned as he remembered his own stubbornness.  
  
continue flashback  
  
A few minutes later, he came back from the forest into the clearing where Kagome slept. In his hand was a simple white daisy.  
  
The Hanyou crept slowly to the sleeping beauty and hesitated or a moment.  
  
He stared at her face for a few seconds and took a deep breath. He sat down infront of her as he looked at her position under the sleeping bag.  
  
He finally told himself to be a man and gently laid the flower in front of her face.  
  
She stirred a bit and for a moment the hanyou froze in utter horror of being caught being nice.  
  
...  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and met golden ones.  
  
They both looked at each other until Inuyasha 'feh'ed and turned his head away blushing madly. 'Damn! I knew this would happen! Stupid conscience!!!'  
  
Kagome dropped her gaze and her sight fell on the daisy.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered. She picked up the pure white flower and sat up, her sleeping bag pooled around her waist, the soft glow from the fire illuminating both their features.  
  
Inuyasha still had his head turned when Kagome held his chin in her small soft hand. She turned his head towards her face and he noticed unfallen tears of joy.  
  
She leaned in and planted an angel-touch kiss on his cheek.  
  
His eyes widened at the contact and met her gaze.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
A smile so pure he knew from that moment on, her image would be etched in his mind just as it was. The faint firelight lighting up her face, the simplicity of the flower in her hand portraying her perfectly as the pure innocent angel that she was.  
  
'I love him'  
  
'I love her'  
  
end flashback  
  
Back in present time, Kagome and Inuyasha both watched the sun slowly sink in the depths of the sea.  
  
The orange and golden hues disappeared, soon replaced by the glowing moon and sparkling stars.  
  
Both sighed simultaneously and thought about each other. 'If only you knew... how much I really love you'  
  
Kagome slowly stood up from her position on the cliff and started her way back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha quietly crept up to camp and sat on his place on the God tree seconds before Kagome reappeared.  
  
"Oi! Where have you been wrench?" he huffed, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
Kagome stared at him from the ground with sad eyes. 'He'll never have feelings for me. He thinks I'm just a copy of Kikyou... I'm just a wrench, a bitch, a stupid weak copy of his first love..."  
  
Kagome's sad stare made him stare back.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing..." she sighed "I just thought that after three years you wouldn't call me 'wrench' or 'bitch' anymore..."  
  
He searched her face for anger and found none.  
  
'Wow she really is depressed' he panicked and didn't know what to do. He fidgeted a bit, uncomfortable with the tension hanging in the air.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something..." her eyes shined with sorrow and regret 'You can do this Kagome. Be strong. For him."  
  
"Feh, what is it this time? Another test? Or that boy you always flirt with, Homo?" he has a faint jealous look in mentioning the name.  
  
Kagome's crystal-blue eyed glistened as a teardrop made its way across her pale cheek.  
  
Inuyasha smelled salt and looked at her grieving face "Wha-what?! Stop crying wrench!"  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm moving! This is my last visit...I can't see you anymore...EVER!" her outburst soon followed a waterfall of heartrending sobs as she sprinted off to the forest.  
  
to be continued...  
  
All right pplz! I have the next chappie already written...now I need at least ten reviews from all you readers to continue! Plz recommend this story to everyone you can! Ja! 


End file.
